Learning to Share
by jaraismylife
Summary: Jerome and Alfie are bestfriends, brothers, pranksters, would it be so incredibly hard to believe that they both want the same girl? But of course, learning to share might become harder as time goes by for Lewis and Clarke. Don't like, don't read. Alfie/Mara/Jerome (just in case you didn't get that, I mean...she's the picture) xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jerome," Mara smiled as he walked into her room. Mara had been alone in her bedroom, Joy and Patricia were out, who knows where? And Mara put her book down, turning to look at the clock, it was only 5, but it was almost pitch black outside. Classic Winter. She stood up, frowning when she saw Alfie behind him. Jerome and Alfie stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Mara's eyes flitted to her blond boyfriend for a moment, in wonder. Jerome always came to see her in the evening, to talk, play, go for a walk, watch a movie, do homework, just to be with her. And he had never brought Alfie along. Not that Mara would ever say anything "…hi Alfie,"

Alfie grinned at her "Hey Mars,"

Mara's eyes widened, 'Mars' only Alfie and Mick ever called her that. And it brought back unwanted memories of the other blond haired boy she had once loved. Who was now fast asleep on the other side of the world. Their love may have faded, but their memories never would. And they had so many memories, all of them swimming around Mara Jaffray's intelligent mind. Jerome picked up on what she was feeling immediately, and wrapped an arm around her, and said, trying to get her mind off things

"Jaffray," Jerome said quickly "Alfie and Amber broke up,"

Mara looked up in shock, pushing away her own problems, she ran over to Alfie, touching his arm reassuringly "Oh Alfie! Don't worry! I'm sure sh-"

"I dumped her Mara." Alfie cut in, not able to contain his smile. Mara turned to Jerome who stood watching her carefully, almost…_analysing _her. His blue eyes flickering up and down her body, the way she was moving, watching her lips, what she was saying, how she was saying it. And her eyes.

"Oh." Mara managed, moving over to her bed and sitting down, as Jerome moved to stand beside Alfie. She looked up at the two best friends and arched her eyebrow as she tucked some black hair behind her ear. "Um…was there something you particularly wanted when you came in here….?" Mara trailed off, watching them.

They both answered at the same time.

"Yes." Alfie stated, nodding his head, just as Jerome shook his head

"No."

Alfie turned to Jerome "But I thought you said yes-"

"She's not up for it. She won't do it. It's ridiculous, _we _haven't even discussed it." Jerome shook his head firmly "I don't even think I'm comfortable."

"But you promised," Alfie pouted, stomping his feet lightly "Sharing, remember?"

"Yeah," Jerome thought about it "And it could be pretty fun."

"You couldn't do it on your own-"

"You'd never have a chance."

Alfie grinned

And in true Lewis and Clarke style, no one had any idea what they were talking about.

"What?" Mara asked, exasperated "What are you two on about?"

Jerome and Alfie stuffed their hands in their pockets, looking at each other at the same time, like twins. Mirror Images. "Well," Jerome started, clearing his throat "We…were wondering…if you would be open…to a …three way."

Mara eyes widened in absolute shock, her jaw dropped slightly "A three way?!" she shrieked at the top of her voice. Jerome dived forward immediately, taking her hand and standing her up, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing soothingly.

"Relax, Jaffray," he whispered in that very persuasive voice of his. "It'll be great,"

"How on earth can you know that?" she cried, looking up at him "Have you had other three ways with Alfie?!"

Jerome tipped his head to the side and Mara stepped back in shock, only for her back to come into contact with Alfie's chest, she turned, looking up at the tall dark boy who had conveniently placed himself. "Mars," Alfie whispered, raising his hand to brush a few dark locks from her eyes "It'll be fine,"

"But you like Amber." Mara stated dumbly.

"I dumped her." Alfie shrugged "That's that."

"Never really is that's that with Amber," Jerome piped up, Mara spun around, Jerome was closer to her now, there was no space between them. "She wants you when you don't want her, and doesn't want you when you do."

"I know. But if I never want her she can't want me forever, and will end up wanting someone else."

"What?" Mara managed.

Two pairs of eyes looked down at her and Jerome frowned "I'm not sure she can do it," he sighed "I mean, Alfie, I want this to work," he motioned between himself and Mara. Alfie nodded.

"It will man, you have to trust me, alright mate?"

Mara watched Jerome nod, then look down at her, and lean down and press his lips to hers. That was alright. That she was familiar with. Mara Jaffray could handle Jerome Clarke's lips. Their lips moved together very softly, and Jerome hands high up on her waist held her lovingly. And Mara jumped when she felt another pair of hands on his hips, sliding down into her skirt.

She wanted to say something, but Jerome kissed her harder, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth and gaining entrance quickly, his tongue was skilled and for a few moments, she forgot about Alfie, that was, until he said:

"Keep going," he whispered, right into her ear, but he was talking to Jerome, "She's soaking wet,"

She could feel Jerome smile against her lips, but could only shudder as she felt Alfie's fingers rub the outside of her panties. Jerome pulled away once she was out of breath completely, and started kissing along her jaw. "You're so beautiful, Jaffray," he whispered, kissing gently down her neck.

"Oh fuck." Alfie managed. Jerome didn't look up, but kept kissing down her neck, grunting to acknowledge his best friend. "Dude…she's smooth."

Jerome Clarke raised his head at this, eyebrows raised. "She is not." He stated, eyes on his best friend. Alfie Lewis nodded eagerly, and Jerome slid his hands down her hips, below her skirt and into her panties…Mara Jaffray was shaved and perfect. "Jesus Christ, Mara." He growled in a low voice, his fingers running over her lips gently "What are you doing to us?"

Mara's face flushed a deep red, and Jerome dragged his hands up her body, resting them on her shoulders, and leaning down to resume kissing along her neck. She tilted her head back, giving him access as Alfie slid a finger into her.

This had to have been planned.

Mara thought to herself. They were doing everything at the right timing, one distracting her while another one got closer. For as soon as Alfie slid on long finger inside her, Jerome Clarke bit down on her neck, _hard._

She cried out, at what, she wasn't sure. And buried her face into Jerome's shoulder, eyes shut tightly. "Glorious," she heard him whispered, as she started to shake, Alfie started pumping into her from behind, now two fingers, up and down nice and slow.

"How come you get to leave a hickey?" Alfie asked, looking at Jerome over her head

"Because you get to finger her," Jerome shrugged as if it were obvious. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Mara was spun round. She placed her hands out onto Alfie's broad shoulders to try and stop herself from stumbling. Not that she would have fallen anyway, Jerome's hands were on her thighs, and Alfie's hands on her hips.

Mara looked up at Alfie, and didn't know what she should be feeling. This was Alfie Lewis. She had never really thought him as anything, an acquaintance maybe. She thought him funny, and charming and sweet. Incredibly persistent, and everyone in the house for some reason had thought him very brave. But she had never seen any sign of his bravery. Of course, he was good looking. But Mara Jaffray had always favoured blonds. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers.

And Mara realised that Alfie and Jerome's kisses were incredibly different, for two people that were so alike. Alfie was soft, so much softer than Jerome, his lips were hesitant, and slow, waiting for her. And Mara couldn't help but be reminded of Mick's kisses. His were like that. She kissed the dark boy back, hands winding around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Alfie was thrilled at the response, moaning into her eagerly, hands riding her shirt up.

Meanwhile Jerome Clarke was stood behind her, two fingers steadily pumping away and he swore to himself. She was so tight. So incredibly tight, he watched Alfie's hands ride her shirt up higher and watched as more skin was exposed. She was so beautiful. The two of them pulled away gasping and Alfie turned to Jerome, nodding.

Jerome pulled out of Mara and heard her whimper. He held her waist tightly as Alfie brought his head down to the other side of her neck, opposite to where Jerome's hickey was already starting to turn blue. He was holding her tightly because although Alfie was gentle and sweet and all that, in the past, he often…bit a little too hard.

Alfie kissed the spot just above her collar bone, and Jerome tightened his grip again, as Alfie opened his mouth, and pressed his teeth into her. Mara cried out in pain, trying to stand back, but Jerome held her firm, letting Alfie bit harder, his teeth _almost _piercing her beautiful skin. Alfie pulled his head back, licking gently over his hickey, and examining his art work.

"You done?" Jerome asked sarcastically. Alfie ignored his friend, leaning down to nip at the already sore bruise. Mara cried out loudly then, managing to worm her way out of Jerome's firm grasp, she was panting. But Jerome caught her again, glaring at Alfie. "Oh well done." He rolled his eyes, spinning Mara back around towards him. She looked up, head swimming. "You're doing great," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

When suddenly she heard the sound of two zippers being undone.

Oh yes. This had definitely been planned.

**To be continued…**

**Review and tell me what you would like included next time, details people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank MyGhela and The Luneville Lovechild and SullyClarke, you guys are awesome and very…encouraging **

**Enjoy!**

"I don't know what to do," Mara whispered, eyes flickering up to Jerome for answers. He smiled at her, taking her hand and placing it on his bare cock, he moved his own hand away, but she kept hers there.

"Do what feels natural," he whispered encouragingly. Mara swallowed nervously, wrapping her warm hand around the base, and slowly sliding, moving her hand up and down, he started to pant, his hot breath on her neck, which she took to be a good thing. Mara Jaffray had never done anything like this before in her entire life, and she felt a thrill as she felt him lengthen and harden in her hand. When suddenly, she remembered Alfie was on the other side of her. She reached out her hand, and started doing the same to him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, groaning in a low voice, she moved her hands at the same time, and was amazed to discover how alike they were after all. The same size, shape, both jolting at the same time. She could only watch in fascination. Before suddenly they both stepped away from her.

"Sorry Mars," Alfie grinned, glowing with a light sheen of sweat. "Don't wanna get carried away."

Mara frowned, that seemed highly unlikely considering what they were doing already. "Now onto the more pressing issue," Jerome whispered, snapping her back into reality "You have too many clothes on,"

He nodded to Alfie, and Jerome moved behind her, sliding off her cardigan as Alfie began to pull down her skirt. Mara was shivering as she looked up at the dark skinned boy, looking right into his eyes. Alfie didn't look down at her though, he slid her skirt down and she stepped out of it, her panties already gone, she couldn't think back to when that had happened. She felt Jerome's cold hands immediately touch her thighs from behind, trailing up along her bottom and her eyes fluttered closed, and she tried not to moan. They had made little work of her shirt, and now she was standing there, in only a light pink and white bra. Alfie growled from in front of her, and Jerome seemed to respond to this secret language, unclipping the back, and sliding it off her shoulders. Then Jerome pulled Mara's soft long dark hair back, so it hung softly down behind her, and he kissed softly down her neck.

Alfie's eyes widened as he looked down at her, and Mara blushed madly, here she was, stark naked, in front of her boyfriend and his best friend, if someone were to walk in now…then she shook her head. She knew them too well, they had locked the door, they had planned everything in advance. Lewis and Clarke were ready. He reached his hand up gripping her tits softly. They were perky and perfect and filled spilled over his hand. "My god, Mara," he whispered, massaging both of them. She could feel Jerome's smile on her shoulder

"I told you, pretty fantastic, right? I mean…who'd have thought?"

"I thought you were exaggerating," Alfie whispered, kneading them softly, as Mara moaned, swaying on her feet. Mara wondered vaguely at the fact Jerome had been talking about her behind her back. Of course, they had never gone the whole way, but with Jerome Clarke, things got heated and heated fast. His shirt was off, then her shirt was off, but he never got round to unzipping his pants, until now.

Alfie leaned down, taking a dark nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Mara couldn't help herself, she cried out, falling back against Jerome for support, who placed his hands low on her waist, he was soothing to her burning skin, and his bare chest against her back felt amazing. Jerome chuckled loudly, and she not only heard it, but felt it rumble through his chest "Yeah, she's sensitive,"

Alfie moved between sucking each nipples, until both stood painfully hard, he took one into his mouth, and then without any warning, he nipped the nipple between his teeth. Mara cried out loudly as the pain shocked through her, Jerome was the only thing keeping her up now. Alfie ignored her, biting down harder, before suddenly releasing, letting Mara gasp for breath and shock, when he did the exact same thing to her other nipple. He sucks it, nipped at it, and tugged it away from her chest. "A-Alfie!" Mara managed, she felt Jerome kiss her neck again, before he raising his head and his cool breath blew past her ear

"Gently now, Alfie," he warned. Alfie released her nipples and rose to look Mara in the eyes, he leaned in and kissed her softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, signalling for Jerome. Jerome hoisted up Mara's legs, whispering into her ear, she wraps her legs around Alfie's hips and they all went onto the bed.

It took Mara a moment, before she realised, and she realised exactly what they had done. She was facing Alfie, Jerome very close behind her, and their cocks were positioned perfectly, on both of her wholes. She was about to lose two virginities in one day. "Jerome," she whispered, slightly panicked. She turned her head and Jerome was there, smiling kindly, kissing her full on the mouth, as practised and graceful as usual, their tongues battling for dominance, Jerome pulled away grinning "It'll hurt at first, but I'll go slow,"

"I'll try," Alfie whispered, Mara turned to see him, but he winced slightly "Although I have been known to…get lost in the feeling from time to time." Mara nodded, grateful for his honesty. "If it ever hurts too much, just tell Jerome, he'll stop me,"

Jerome rolled his eyes "I always have to be the responsible one," and Mara breathed a sigh of relief, they were both so relaxed. She braced herself, placing her hands on Alfie's shoulders, Jerome's hands on her waist, Alfie's hands on her thighs. Jerome and Alfie locked eyes, and Jerome pushed Mara down onto both of them.

It was a wonderful feeling for Jerome and Alfie. Alfie was immediately met with warmth and wetness, like satin, she was gripping him perfectly. Jerome was in heaven, he leaned his head back, groaning, she was like a hand in a velvet glove, holding him firmly.

Jerome held her still, trying to calm down his breathing, he leaned forward, kissing her jaw "R-ready?" he whispered. Mara managed a nod, and immediately Alfie thrust upwards. Mara cried out loudly, lifted with the force, and as Alfie pulled out, Jerome pushed in further. She was rocking up and down, when Alfie was deep inside her Jerome was waiting, and when Alfie was resting, Jerome was deep inside her. She wasn't able of saying anything, the only thing that came out of her mouth was throaty groans, moans and incoherent words.

"I didn't think she'd be so tight," Jerome ground, eyes closed tightly.

"F-fuck." Alfie managed, pushing as hard as he could. He seemed to be relentless and energetic, thrusting up and down in rhythm with Jerome. Alfie could feel her muscles contracting and clenching around them. He moved his hands down and started to massage her clit, Jerome started massaging her breasts from behind her, gently tugging at her nipples, and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

Mara couldn't believe what was happening. All the sensations were running into her mind. Alfie thrusting deep into her pussy, Jerome stretching her back entrance, Alfie's fingers, working magic at her clit, Jerome's fingers making her shiver with delight as he rolled her nipples. She turned to him, but his eyes were shut tightly, buried into her neck. "J-Jerome," she managed. His deep blue eyes flashed, and immediately connected with hers. One of his hands moved from her breasts to her neck.

"W-what?" he asked urgently, panting "Does it hurt? Shall we stop?" and Mara took a moment to truly admire him, his face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair falling hotly over his eyes, his mouth open slightly with concern. And she realised, not for the first time, just how much he loved her.

"No," she soothed him, panting as the orgasm started crashing over her "Kiss me," Jerome grinned handsomely. Pressing his lips to hers, as the mind blowing, heart stopping orgasm crashed around her.

They all moaned loudly, crying out, as Jerome and Alfie's release followed shortly after hers. The three of them collapsed on her bed, Jerome and Alfie still limp inside of her. She faced Alfie, feeling Jerome press up behind her, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her neck. Alfie lay on his arm, watching her. Panting.

"We should have done this earlier," he whispered, leaning in and kissing Mara. He pulled out of her and they both whimpered slightly at the loss. Jerome did the same, and the two of them watched Alfie get up, in all his naked glory in front of them. He lifted Mara up, and turned her around, forcing her to straddle Jerome. Jerome looked up at him in shock

"No way man! You know my recovery speed is nowhere near as good as yours!" Jerome cried as Alfie positioned the very dazed and tired Mara. Alfie shrugged, moving to stand to the side so he could see them, and he began to stroke himself.

"You could never deny her," Alfie grinned.

Jerome turned to look up at Mara, who couldn't help herself, and rolled her hips down, impaling herself onto his dick. Jerome groaned loudly "Mara!" he groaned, bucking himself up into her. Mara began to bounce, hands gripping his shoulders. Jerome's hands wandered from her waste to her arse, pushing himself further into her, he took a nipple into his mouth, so much softer and more detailed to her. Although the feelings were very different. Jerome moved one hand up to the back of her neck, and pulled her down into a searing kiss, and he came hard deep inside her. Mara clenched around him, being totally filled, and she came too, moaning his name and collapsing on top of him. Alfie let out a low moan, suddenly exploding at the sight of his best friend and Mara having sex.

"We so should have done this earlier," Jerome panted, placing Mara gently onto the bed, she was exhausted, and her eyelids kept getting heavier. Jerome and Alfie high-fived, nodding. Both limp and sedated for the day.

Jerome picked up their clothes, handing Alfie his shirt, when Alfie caught his shoulder "Jerome…I wanna do this all the time. I want the three of us to have a relationship." Jerome's eyes widened slightly at his best friend.

"Are you serious?" Jerome whispered, his eyes flickering back to the sleeping Mara for a second, before back to Alfie. Alfie sunk down to his knees, wrapping his mouth around Jerome's dick. Jerome almost collapsed, he really would have to work on his record time. He held Alfie's head, face fucking him forcefully, bucking madly, until his came. He was pretty sure they were sex addicts. Alfie swallowed, licking him cleaning, standing.

"Very serious," he whispered. Jerome grinned, and the two boys turned to Mara.

"Sometimes I worry though mate," Jerome whispered.

"About what?"

"I know you love her," Jerome admitted, pulling on his trousers, gently over his sore and sensitive dick, sliding on his shirt. Alfie looked away. But Jerome continued "And that's fine. I mean, if it were anyone else, I would kill them, but it's you," he shrugged slightly "As long as she loved us back _equally, _I don't think I'd be able to stand it if she liked you more,"

"She's Mara," Alfie reminded, pulling on his shirt "She treats everyone equally , and if she ever had to choose, she'd pick you stupid," Alfie teased, but Jerome could hear the slight undertone of sadness.

"And if she ever wants to get married?" Jerome challenged, raising and eyebrow.

"You marry her," Alfie nodded "Of course, we'd keep being a three way couple,"

"Kids?"

"Jerome." Alfie cut him off "We've got to learn to share."

Jerome sighed, sliding into his shoes "This is gonna be hard Alfie, it's not all about sex," he kissed Mara on the forehead, covering her with the blanket, and the two boys walked out.

"Yeah, but, 90-95% of it will be," Alfie grinned, closing the door, and following his best friend downstairs.

**Review! And should I continue, because I have an idea….**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days and she was still aching. Her thighs hurt, and her concealer only just managed to cover the two hickey's one on either side of her neck. The right one Jerome's, the left one Alfie's. But it was alright, they had done them close enough to the shoulders, for most of her shirts to cover them. She walked down the steps, when she bumped into Amber. And her eyes widened

"Amber!" Mara stated in shock "I heard you and Alfie broke up…"

Amber nodded, then flicked her hair over her shoulder and frowned "How did _you _know that? No offense Mara, but you aren't really in with the gossip." Amber paused, watching Mara open and close her mouth, saying nothing, before she came up with her own response "Oh of course, what with Jerome being your boyfriend now, you must receive all the gossip first hand." She sighed "I'm fine though, it's time I focused more on myself, you know?"

"Y-Yes?" Mara asked, watching the blonde beauty bounce up the steps, humming to herself. Mara's guilt all washed away, Amber didn't even care.

"Mars," Alfie looked up at her. Mara smiled, the blush rising to her cheek instantly. Just the memories of what she had done with him. He grinned at her, in his very Alfie-like manner. He glanced up the steps "Jerome not with you?"

"He has a detention," Mara answered, walking into the dining room. Alfie followed her.

"So you're free?"

"I guess," Mara shrugged, "I could do some more revi-" she was cut off when Alfie gripped her wrist, pulling her towards him and kissing her full on the mouth. Mara gasped in shock, and felt his tongue dart into her mouth. She moaned, leaning into him. Her hands flat on his chest, and he had both hands on her waist. They pulled away panting.

"Come on," He whispered, leading her into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He then hoisted her legs up around his waist, pushing her back against the door, grinding his hips towards her, groaning.

"A-Alfie," Mara panted "What are you doing?"

Alfie grinned, tugging down his jeans and pants, and bunching Mara's skirt around her waist "Well, I'm about to fuck you, Mars," he smiled. Mara almost smiled, and he tugged at her panties, pulling them down

"B-but, I'm dating Jerome. T-The other night was just…just…." She frowned, what had the other night been?

Alfie positioned himself, and with on quick thrust was buried deep inside her. Mara cried out, use to his size, but still gripping him tightly, she held onto his shoulders as they rocked into each other in a rhythm. Alfie moved one hand from Mara's arse, to the left side of her neck, and he pulled her shirt down past her shoulder, but no further, and he leaned towards where her other hickey was, and just beside it, he bit down again.

Heat flooded through Mara's body as he bit into her, and she started coming, her strong orgasm, bringing Alfie to his. He filled her completely , but it was alright, Mara had started taking the pill, daily now, just in case. Maybe, she was hoping. But hoping for this? Wasn't this in some form cheating? Alfie bit down harder, so close to breaking her skin, but never quite doing it.

He pulled away from her neck to her lips, nipping at her bottom one, and their tongues danced. Eventually, they pulled away from each other, Alfie pulling up his jeans as Mara slipped on her panties and skirt, pulling her shirt back up and readjusting her hair in their mirror. "Alfie, I don't think we should keep doing this," she whispered, licked her lips, looking as neat as she usually did.

Alfie leaned against the wardrobe, watching her "Do you not enjoy it?" he asked

Mara's cheeks were in flames again and she headed for the door "Jerome won't like it." She whispered. Alfie rolled his eyes

"I'll handle Jerome, Mars."

"He's my boyfriend."

"And what am I?" Alfie challenged, raising and eyebrow. Mara swallowed, not backing away from his eyes.

"You are Alfie Lewis. Jerome Clarkes best friend, my friend. A resident of Anubis House. I have known you since you were eleven years old."

Alfie couldn't help but laugh at her dictionary definition. "And then tell me Mara Jaffray, if I'm your friend, why did you just sleep with me?" Alfie was pushing it. He knew that. Jerome had made his boundaries clear. Mara was taken, she was marked territory, and Alfie was lucky he got to touch her at all.

Mara lifted her nose at him, trying to make up for her height "Why did you sleep with me?" she asked, opening the door and walking out, closing it behind her. Alfie shook his head, answering to the empty room

"Because I love you,"

**Line Break**

"I love you," Jerome whispered, kissing the top of her head. Mara smiled, leaning into his arm, and she remembered again why she loved Jerome so much. He was so gentle and loving towards her, he treated her so nicely, like a true gentleman. Mara kissed him softly, looking worriedly at the laptop screen, biting her lip.

"Do you think it's good enough to send to Mr Sweet?"

"Of course it is," Jerome rolled his eyes "I love it when your articles are about me,"

Mara laughed "All of them are about you," she grinned, sending it and placing her laptop away. She turned to him, and tangled her hands into his hair, kissing him on the lips. On his soft lips, the lips that moved ever gently with her, not like Alfie's, who took complete control.

Jerome kissed back hungrily, and he started trailing down her neck, when he frowned, looking at the left side of her neck, pulling her shirt down, and he swore. "Alfie," he stated simply "He had sex with you," Mara opened her mouth to say something, but Jerome continued "He's keeping score," he whispered. Looking over at the right side of her neck, with his one hickey, and then over at the left side, with two. "He's keeping score," he repeated.

Mara lifted her hand to her neck, she knew they were there, but she felt it. "I am not a score board!" she cried

"When did you have sex with him?" Jerome asked, confused.

Mara ran a hand through her hair "It was this morning, while you were in detention." She admitted, feeling awful. She clutched his shirt tightly "It wasn't my idea Jerome, I promise! I love you, I…I didn't know what to do," she pulled him towards her, burying her face in the nape of his neck "Please forgive me,"

Jerome chuckled gently, one hand rubbing her back soothingly, "I don't blame you Mara," Jerome whispered, kissing the top of her head "I blame Alfie, for even touching you when I was gone,"

Mara sighed "Jerome…what's happening now? I mean, it feels like everything's changing You're my boyfriend, but Alfie's acting like….I don't know," she shook her head "He's your best friend, what's he thinking?" she leaned away, peaking up at him through her large eyelashes.

Jerome fought with himself for a moment, before telling her "I agreed, that if you were okay with it, we'd…share you," he admitted shamefaced. Mara's gasp only added to his pain

"I…I am not an object!" she cried, pulling away from him and getting off her bed "We had this argument when we first got together Jerome! You can't push me around like this!"

"I'm not!" Jerome insisted, standing up "But…" _Alfie loves you and it's torture for him seeing us together. I love Alfie, and want him to be in a relationship with us. I want to fuck you. _Of course, none of those responses left Jerome Clarke's mouth, and he stood up, looking at her.

"But what?"

"Mara, please. You can't say you didn't enjoy what the three of us did the other night-"

"Because you were there!" Mara cried out, running a hand through her hair stressed "It's cheating! I'm breaking a commandment!"

"It's not cheating," Jerome assured her, "I'm not upset with you, you didn't do anything wrong-"

"I had sex with someone who wasn't my boyfriend!"

Jerome swallowed "What if Alfie was your boyfriend?" Mara frowned, looking up at him as he held her shoulders, looking down at her "What if we were both your boyfriends?" Mara's eyes widened

"Like the three of us…in a relationship?"

"Yeah,"

"I…."

Jerome stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down at her through his fringe. Her face contorted into one of utter focus and confusion as she tried to get this strange concept through her head. "So…the three of us would be dating?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, swallowing.

"What would the rest of the house think?" Mara frowned "They'd think I was cheating, oh! Imagine what Amber would thi-"

"They don't have to know," Jerome chuckled, drawing her towards him "They'll think we're dating, which we are. Give it a chance," he urged, leaning down to kiss just behind her ear. Mara leaned into him, already starting to get that familiar tingle.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will not update unless I get more than three reviews on this chapter. I don't think its much to ask**

**Beginning**

Mara rolled off him, panting. Flushed, she raised one hand to feel her neck, two on the right, two on the left. She really was a scoreboard. She groaned, forcing herself to abandon the warm bed and search for her clothes. Jerome sighed, a smile still gracing his face. "What are you doing?" he questioned

"I have a book club meeting," she whispered, finding the skirt and pulling it on. Jerome admired her naked body, blue eyes flickering up and down, examining and memorizing everything. "Jerome? I can't find my shirt, or my bra for that matter?" she looked around the room, why did they always have to be so messy and eager?" she turned, looking under the desk. Jerome spotted her white bra and black shirt, but instead of giving them to her, he hid it under the blanket beside him. She turned to face him and his eyes glued onto her perfect perky breasts. "Jerome?" she asked, meeting his eyes, before sighing. "You are obsessed," she grumbled.

Jerome looked up with a smile "What? For enjoying my girlfriends perfect body? I don't think so." He threw her the bra, which she only just managed to catch, despite the throw being perfect, but not the shirt.

"I'm gonna have to borrow yours," she whispered "Is that alright?"

Jerome nodded, rolling off the bed and handing her his red shirt. She pulled it on, rolling up the sleeves, and picking up her belt to tie around the waist. It looked good. "Do you have to go?" he asked, beginning to get hard.

"Jerome," she laughed lightly "Life's not just about sex," she placed her hand on his neck, kissing him softly, and he forced her lips open, his tongue dancing with hers. She moaned quietly and a low growl emitted from his chest. But Mara leapt away. "Book club!" she reminded, turning and running out of the room. Jerome gave a quiet chuckle, falling back down onto the bed, content.

….

….

….

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" came a voice. Jerome yawned, blinking wearily. He must have fallen asleep. He looked up to see Alfie standing at the end of the bed. Jerome looked down and realised he was still stark naked.

"Hilarious Alfie," he sighed, trying to sit up, when he realised he couldn't move. He looked around, his arms and legs were tied to the best posts, he was spread eagle. "Alfie, untie me, what if someone walks in?"

"Doors locked," he shrugged, placing his hands on Jerome's ankles.

Jerome threw his head back against the pillow in frustration. "Seriously dude, untie me."

A grin spread across Alfie's face "Oh, of course. I forgot. The great Jerome Clarke doesn't like to be tied up, you like to be the one in control," he let his dark hands slide up Jerome's pale skin, and near his dick. "Silly me," Alfie reached Jerome's big dick and wrapped his hand around it. Jerome clenched his eyes shut and tried stifle a groan. He started to pump slowly, watching Jerome hardened in his hand. "I take it Mara was here? You don't normally take naps naked….although, I can't say I dislike the sight,"

Jerome bucked into his hand softly, groaning loudly. But he couldn't speak. Alfie nodded

"Yes yes, I imagine Mara told you about our little…encounter," he grinned, squeezing Jerome tightly. "I want to show you something," he removed his hand and went into the bathroom, coming back with Mara in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Jerome asked urgently, finding his voice

"Relax," Alfie waved him off "She hit her head coming back from book club, so Trudy gave her one of those super sleep painkillers. She'll be out for like….four hours," he grinned, kneeling between Jerome's spread legs, and he placed Mara in front of him, her knees on either side of Jerome's torso.

"Alfie, leave her alone," Jerome growled "She wouldn't want this,"

"Really?" Alfie frowned "How odd…" he licked his lips, unbuttoning Mara's, well Jerome's, shirt from behind the sleeping girl, which made Jerome harden unbearably "Do you know how she hit her head?"

"Alfie…" Jerome growled "Man, we said we'd share."

"I like the word 'compete'," Alfie grinned, pulling Mara's shirt off. "Anyway, you didn't let me finish my story…

"_Alfie?" Mara frowned as she put away the books. Everyone had left, it was her turn to tidy away and order everything. "What are you doing in the library?"_

"_Looking for you, of course," he smiled. Mara rolled her eyes_

"_No," she sighed, turning away to place another book into the shelf. When suddenly she felt his hands on her waist, and a very pronounced hard on. _

"_Mara, you know what I find hot?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Fucking an unconscious girl," Mara said nothing, only panting as Alfie continued "You could go as rough as you wanted and she wouldn't get hurt, no boundaries, super turn on," he slipped his hand around towards her stomach, and down into her panties, pushing a finger into her folds "You seem to like the idea too,"_

"Alfie!" Jerome growled, as the bounded blond boy spotted the third hickey on the left side of her neck.

"And we fucked like animals against the book case, man, Jerome, she rode me so hard, so enthusiastically, I swear, the loudest I've ever heard her, my dick was ramming into her, my balls slap-"

"Alfie." Jerome warned, his voice low. And Alfie relented.

"Fine fine," he sighed "Just saying. How about we alter our original agreement? Seeing how neither of us are brilliant at sharing. Let her pick."

"But we can't tell her we've changed it," Jerome sighed "She really doesn't want to feel like she's breaking a commandment." Alfie nodded, pulling off Mara's bra, and lifting her skirt to bunch around her waist.

"Great," Alfie pulled the scissors from the bed side table and snipped at the rope that tied Jerome to the bed "I thought you'd punch me in the face," he explained "Now, don't you think it's a turn on to fuck an unconscious girl?" he asked persuasively. Jerome bit his lip, looking down at Mara, he was already positioned…and she'd said she didn't mind…and it did sound good…

"Yeah," he whispered hotly.

Alfie pulled off his trousers, holding the limp girls shoulders, and they both positioned themselves, Alfie in her arse, Jerome in her pussy. They both rammed up as hard as they could, and she took both of them all the way in. Both boys let out loud throaty groans as their eyes fell shut.

This was heaven.

**Remember, I need three reviews on THIS chapter if I am to update **


End file.
